callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle (Black Ops)
:For the DS map, see Jungle (World at War DS). Jungle is a large multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview This map is set in the Vietnam jungle. It is categorized by David Vonderhaar of Treyarch as a "large" map, and consists partly of ruins and huts. The map caters to all types of gameplay, from ranged combat to close quarters and everything in between. It encourages vertical combat, with many slopes and ladders that allow for quick movement between levels. The village section of the map is generally well-trafficked, and many of the close-quarters fights occur there. However, there are a few exposed perches with long lines of sight to support sniping, and the rocks, huts, and trees provide plenty of cover. Some parts of the map have mines at the level boundary similar to Wasteland from Modern Warfare 2. In the middle of the map the player has a great sniping area as the rock has a good view of an open area, while packages can be dropped here or used as bait, and there is only one access point where a claymore, motion sensor or camera spike can be used for protection. The height of the rock also helps for last resorts when the player is about to be killed by another player or are low on ammo they can jump for a suicide. "Jungle" supports all game modes. Some sections of the are cut off during Wager Matches. 'Tips' *In "Jungle" there is a commonly used spot, where you can see most of the map below you. This spot is located on the top-left corner of "B4" square. *Since there are only two main paths to the other side, flanking is not a wise strategy, as players will often go down both ways and snipe or wait for a careless player to run in the open. *Always expect a sniper on the top ridge. The faster he is taken out, the less you have to worry about him wreaking havoc on your team for the moment. Snipers tend to place claymores behind them, a well angled grenade can trip the claymore and the sniper would die an embarrassing death. *Using the Gunship (and quite possibly Chopper Gunner) may get you stuck in a tree. You can still shoot but you are stuck and cannot move. *The village section can easily be used as a choke point for high killstreaks. there is a stack of crates behind the red hut that sits on the ridge, next to a jeep. A player could use the crates for excellent cover from bullets, and lethal or tactical grenades, as only the player's head would be exposed. The player could also place a Claymore directly behind him to protect himself from a flanking enemy climbing the ladder leading up to the red hut, or from an enemy flanking via the ridge that connects the brown hut and wooden bridge on the opposite side of the map. A Claymore could also be placed on the slope on the opposite side of the red hut to protect against a flanking enemy coming up that way. Alternatively, the player could place a Motion Sensor next to the jeep to cover the slope, hut ladder, and partially, the ridge. Taking cover behind the crates is especially useful as enemies coming through the village from the ruins have to make a full turn and look around the huts to be able to see the player and the player is always able to see the enemy before the enemy can have a clear view on the player. The crates, although made of wood, are surprisingly hard to penetrate. The wooden basket sitting on the corner of the center hut is however, easily penetrated and will not provide good protection against an enemy attempting to utilize it. Teamwork is also helpful as a teammate or two can also watch the ridge or slope behind the player. Doing this will turn the red hut into a virtually impenetrable fortress. *Many do not know this, but there is a small ammo box on the sniper's perch on Jungle. Look to the right when you climb the ladder and keep going. You may be able to replenish ammo by getting close enough to it if you have a L96A1. Let it be known that on the Wii version this is replaced by a box of cigarretes with a blurred S.O.G. insignia. And the ciggarretes do nothing on the Wii, by the way. Gallery Junglemap.jpg|A screenshot of Jungle with the Galil Red Dot Sight with Woodland Camouflage. JungleBird.png|Jungle bird's eye view JungleGrid.png|Jungle Minimap JungleCOD-S.jpg|Jungle (MOPS) Jungle_Level0.gif|Jungle Floorplan Level 0 (MOPS) Jungle_Level1.gif|Jungle Floorplan Level 1 (MOPS) call-of-duty-black-ops-jungle-black-ops-1-05.jpg|Gameplay on Jungle Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Articles to be expanded